Celecrozma-High School Love
by necrozmaprism
Summary: Necrozma x Celesteela AU story.
1. The new boy

A boy in a black hoodie,with black pants with diamond shapes on have black hair with multicolored strands,it was about 1.6 M,it eyes colors are yellow with navy blue iris (left eye) and red with purple-blue iris (right eye),it skin color is pale,that boy was Necrozma who goes to a boarding school.

-Hey kiddo!said his father from car.

Necrozma look at him and said.

-What?with a lifeless voice.

-Bye!said his parents,closing the cars doors,and drive away.

Necrozma sigh and move right to school gate to find his room.

-Let's see,Room whisper.

-Hey you weirdo!A man shout Necrozma.

Necrozma turned around to see a muscular man with red and black hair with crimson sunglasees and a boy with white hair that look that was hitted by a thunder who hide its eyes.

-What?said Necrozma with the same lifeless tone.

The two don't respond,the sunglasses holder simply punch Necrozma making him to hit the ground.

-This is how I said ,,Welcome!''said the muscular laughing and goes into the school,followed by the white hair one.

Necrozma trying to rising from ground,but was touched by a arm.

-You are ok?ask a girl voice.

Necrozma turned around to see a tall girl with green hair with white skin,who wear a green with some aquagreen accents sailor uniform.

Necrozma cough a bit and respond.

-I'm Necrozma still with a lifeless tone.

-Is look like you meet the school jerk Buzzwole and its friend the girl.

Necrozma simply don't respond.

-So if you want I can conduce you to your room,by the way my name is Celesteela the girl with a smile.

-Ok,I'm Necrozma Necrozma with a nod.

-Ok,what is your room number.

-74,reply Necrozma with its normally monotone voice.

Celesteela eyes widen.

-Is that a problem?ask Necrozma

-Is my Celesteela.

-So,it look like we will be Necrozma.

Then the two,enters in school to find their room.


	2. Raindrops on the window

Necrozma and Celesteela walk in school hallways until they find their then open the room was navy blue walls,a bunk bed,a door that to the bathroom,a window above a desk and next to the desk was a radiator.

-I hope you like it,said Celesteela

Necrozma turn his head and reply:

-Is nice!with its lifeless tone.

Necrozma then puts his backpack on the down bed,until is stopped by Celesteela.

-You can have the top bed,reply Celesteela.

-Are you sure?ask Necrozma.

Celesteela nodded.

Necrozma then puts his backpack on the top bed and goes to watch the rain from window.

-You like to watch the rain?said Celesteela.

Necrozma just nodded.

-So why not tell about Celesteela.

-I lived in New Jersey in apartament,my is black,i'm not very social...I don't have any friends,reply Necrozma.

-Sry,I don't know you don't have any friends,Celesteela trying to apologize.

-Is not a problem,reply Necrozma.

-Is your turn to tell about you,reply Necrozma forming a little smile.

-Oh,I lived in a city in Japan,I like to cooking,I have a younger brother,I'm very social,And I have a lot Celesteela.

Necrozma smile just faded when he heard a ,,lot of friends''.

-Oh,I mean I was have a lot of friends,reply Celesteela.

-What do you mean was?ask Necrozma

-A friend of mine,spreading some bad rumors about me,so all my friends are Celesteela sad.

-You are not the only one to be attacked by rumors,said Necrozma.

-What?ask Celesteela confused.

-One day,a substitute teacher came and spread a rumor about me being a Necrozma.

-That's why I don't have any sad Necrozma

-I could be your friend!said Celsteela.

-Really?ask Necrozma trying to form a smile.

Celesteela embracing Necrozma in a hug.

Necrozma simply blush,but he hug then look at clock:20:40.

-Is very late,reply Necrozma.

Celesteela nodded.

Necrozma enter in bathroom to wait Celesteela to dress up in her PJ,and vice then climb in his bed and cover himself with the blanket.

-Good Night Celesteela!said Necrozma

-Good Night Necrozma!said Celesteela.

Necrozma said to himself:

-Her voice is so sweet!Necrozma then start to blush.


	3. Lunchtime

2 weeks passed when Necrozma arrived at high was Monday,now Necrozma is now at a table outside eating his lunch,until some boys come at his table.

-Hey Prysmatick boy!said Tapu Bulu.

-What?said Necrozma with its lifeless tone.

-You have somebody to confess this Friday?ask Zygarde.

-What do you mean confess?ask Necrozma confused.

-On Friday 15 June,the students who don't have a boyfriend or a girlfriend need to confess their crushes he/she love them,and if the person accept they became a life couple.

Necrozma just blush and gulped.

-Wait..blush...gulping the food..you love somebody!said happy Guzzlord.

-Fine,yes I like somebody!said Necrozma blushing.

-Who is the lucky girl?ask Zygarde.

But Tapu Bulu slap Zygarde and said:

-Zygarde!don't ask him who is the girl!shout Tapu Bulu.

-Sorry!Zygarde apologize.

-So,how you tell her,you write a letter or you said direct at Friday?ask Guzzlord.

-I choose letter,reply Necrozma

-Where I need to confess?ask Necrozma

-Back of the school,everybody will be Tapu Bulu.

Necrozma simply nodded.

-Bye Prismatick boy!said Tapu Bulu.

-Hey!shout Necrozma

Tapu Bulu just turned his head confused.

-You can call me Necrozma!reply Necrozma.

-Ok,Necro-boy!said Tapu Bulu.

Necrozma said to himself:

-I hope Celesteela will accept my confession!Necrozma said to himself.

Necrozma then eat his lunch and goes to his room,luckily for him Celesteela was in Cooking club at that then write his confession letter for Celesteela.

,,Dear Celesteela,

Meet me in back of the school this friday I need to tell somebody!''

-A Secret Admirer.

Necrozma then put the letter on Celesteela bed and goes to Occult clubroom (He is a member).

After 20 minutes.

-I'm so tired!said Celesteela enter in her room.

-Huh?said Celesteela seeing a letter on her bed.

-Necrozma!said Celesteela

-What happened?ask Necrozma

-You know who write this letter?ask Celesteela

-No,I was in my clubroom!reply Necrozma

-Ok,reply Celesteela

-Why you don't read the letter?ask Necrozma

-Oh,right!reply Celesteela.

Celesteela then reading the letter forming a big smile on her face.

-Somebody likes me!shout Celesteela happy.

-Congratulations!shout Necrozma

-He said to come on Confession Friday!shout Celesteela.

Necrozma then said:

-Now I need to change to my Celesteela.

-Oh,said Necrozma entering in bathroom.

After 3 minutes Celesteela changed in her PJ and Necrozma exit from bathroom and entering in his bed.

-I can't wait this Friday,said with a happy tone Celesteela asleep.

-Me too!Necrozma whispering and closed his eyes.


End file.
